


Hell Over High Heels.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mood Swings, Over protective father to be, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of Belle and Rumple's relationship has never run smooth, and the pregnancy is not making things any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Over High Heels.

Rumple rubbed back of his neck as he locked the Caddy. The crick caused by sleeping on the couch had lingered all day and done nothing to improve his usual rent day temper. With a sigh he headed slowly up the steps of his pink house and prepared to face his crabby pregnant wife. He was overjoyed at the prospect of being a father again after all these years, but he’d been away at the Front when Milah was expecting, so this was his first experience with a pregnant wife and he was doing everything wrong. He gave the door a tired scowl and decided to rest on the porch swing for a moment before going inside.

It was the coward’s way out and he knew it, but he wanted time to collect his thoughts. He almost wished he still had the gift of foresight, as annoyingly vague and misleading as it could be he’d take any help he could get to avoid another shouting match with Belle.

There’d been the argument about her craving for soft cheese. He’d pointed to the pages in the baby books he’d bought and tried to wrestle the offending dairy product from her grasp. Belle had told him of a woman at her father’s court who ate coal while with child and it had done her babe no harm. His shock at that had given her time to slip away from him happily munching her soft cheese. 

The incident at the hospital during her first scan had almost landed him in jail for the night. He hated the fact that Doctor Whale was the only real doctor in town. What man would want Frankenstein touching his wife’s bare stomach? Belle insisted that Whale hadn’t been leering at her, but that wasn’t how it had looked to Rumple, and that was why he’d grabbed the man’s collar and slammed him into the wall. Belle had sharply pointed out that a snail would make a terrible midwife. The doctor had looked offended, but it had made Rumple cackle even as the guilt that he was causing Belle unnecessary stress crawled in his brain. 

His banishment from their bed last night had been caused by Belle’s shoes, or rather what Rumple had done to Belle’s shoes. In the privacy of his own mind he would admit that he had a weakness for the tottering heels Belle favoured in this world. The extra height they gave her made her easier to kiss, and the way they shaped her calves and ankles conjured all manner of deliciously distracting thoughts that had to be locked safely away least he embarrass himself in public. The problem was that Belle lacked balance at the best of times, but now with their twins growing inside her she was less graceful than ever. Yesterday she wobbled on her heels half a dozen times. After having to dive across the kitchen to catch her before she crashed to the floor he’d decided that enough was enough. With a wave of his hand the shoes on her feet had reshaped, the slim heels replaced by sensible flat soles. Belle hadn’t minded too much until later when she was rooting in her closet for something. She discovered that he’d changed all of her shoes, every single pair and she had not been happy. His argument that it was for her safety and best for their children had resulted in her tears and him having to dodge thrown shoes. 

He dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. He knew from the books he’d bought that Belle’s moods were being affected by the changes to her body caused by the twins, but he was at a loss as how to help her. Nothing he did was right. He was torn between his old habit to run and the fierce desire to protect what was his at all costs. That thought made him snort, Belle hated it when he spoke of her as a possession and she was right to, she was her own woman and knew her own mind in all things, but how he wished that he could keep up with whatever was in her mind from moment to moment. With another deep sigh he got to his feet and smoothed his suit. He reached for the door and reminded himself that there was only four months of this bedlam left to endure.

He’d only just closed the door when he found himself stumbling against it with his arms full of Belle. Her lips found his and for a blissful eternity he was smothered in kisses. When she pulled away to breath Rumple didn’t give a damn about the dopey grin on his face.

“Hello Rumple.”

“Hello Belle.”

“I’m sorry about last night. It was silly to get so upset over something so sensible.”

She leant back, trusting that the circle of his arms would balance her. The slightly stern look on her face panicked him for a moment until he spotted the smile trying to curl the corner of her beautiful mouth.

“You have to promise to turn them all back once the twins are born.”

Happy that he was forgiven, and his head still reeling from her passionate welcome all Rumple could manage was an eager nod of agreement. She smiled and kissed him again. Before his mind became completely fogged by the pleasure Rumple decided that after the twins arrived he’d take Belle shopping for as many pairs of heels as she’d let him buy her.


End file.
